grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Aelin/History
}} History Kindra are known as a species with an immense connection to nature, and such was the case with Aelin. Growing up in the forest, Aelin was thrust into a life of knowing and understanding the nature around her and how to use it to her advantage, through either teaching from her parents or personal experience. It didn’t take long before her earthmancy powers developed- in fact, they developed before her transformation skills did. At the ripe old age of 5, Aelin was learning how to use her earthmancy in a controlled and safe way by an older user of the same magic in her little village. Of course, a child so young would listen, but as Aelin grew into her early teens, she was ‘exploring’ her powers without the safety of her instructor nearby. Many of the times Aelin had announced that she was going into the woods to help out the hunters or any other silly excuse, she’d come home covered with bruises or small cuts, for which she’d have to make more silly excuses. In reality, she was stretching her magic as far as she could- seeing if she could control that thorn covered plant, wrap something in poison ivy, whip vines around, etc. While some attempts worked, most landed her with odd injuries. It was around the time she was 16 and started to gain close to full control of her powers when Aelin’s interest in alchemy started to shine. Curious as she was about her powers, she was just as curious if she could use her powers to make things. Once she had a class in school on alchemy, Aelin was hooked. Alchemy was based around plants, her specialty! While it wasn’t making things like furniture or knick-knacks, it was making things that could help others. In her village, schooling focused on whatever specialty you chose at the age of 17, thus, Aelin spent many of her next 5 years studying alchemy, often traveling outside of the village to join with other alchemists and learn from them. Once she had proven to her instructors that she held a deep understanding of the subject, Aelin was regarded as a full alchemist. That didn’t stop her from continuing to learn, however. Since her teachings had focused on the ‘nice’ aspect of alchemy, Aelin took to studying poisons and their effects, more for the idea of knowing how they work in case she or one of her customers ever encountered them and needed an antidote. When she stopped aging at 25, Aelin stopped caring about how old she was, and now only knows she is over 100 years old. What were those years spent doing? Well, many of her years were spent building up her name as an alchemist, but she tended to stay more on the small village side of things so she could continue to practice magic as she wanted. Nothing overly exciting happened in her many years, she was simply content with the life she had built as a small village alchemist and occasional earthmancy-user-for-hire. It was on one of her odd earthmancy-based jobs that she found her familiar. Hired by a person in Almaria City, Aelin was helping figure out the disease that had struck some of the plants outside of town when a lightning storm hit quite suddenly. Ever the hard worker, Aelin didn’t care about the rain- until a bolt of lightning struck the ground not far from where she stood. Her fur standing on edge, Aelin thought she had narrowly escaped disaster by being just out of reach of the strike. She decided it was time to call it a day, and passed by the steaming patch of burned grass where the lightning struck and found… a creature of some sort. It turned it’s small, cloudy body towards her. Not particularly interested in the creature (actually a little freaked out by it's way of making it's presence known), she bee-lined for the place she was staying, unaware that the creature- to which Aelin would soon find out was something called her ‘familiar’- followed right on her heels. After accepting that the creature was bound to her in some form or another, Aelin found that she really did like him. Her time in Almaria City also opened her eyes to the opportunities she was missing out on, staying a small village alchemist. After some thought, Aelin decided that perhaps a move was finally in order, and soon found herself a place she could use doubly as a shop and as her home in the city. Plots To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Character subpages Category:Histories